


Meeting The Winchesters

by FlamencoDiva



Series: Meeting the Winchesters [1]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural Fan Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: The reader comes from a legacy of hunters that can be traced to Romania, where the legend of Dracula emerged. She is tracking a small group of Draculia vampires that decided to come and take over. One night when her hunt goes wrong she bumps into Dean Winchester who patches her up. Will they meet again? and how will the Winchester handle adding to their ever expansive knowledge of Lore?





	1. Part 1

Feet pounding on the pavement as she tried to run as fast as her legs could take her. Y/N Y/L/N cursed softly as she found her self in the dead end of an alley. She was being pursued by the very vamps she was trained to kill. These weren’t any regular vamps, these were Draculia vamps, vamps created by Dracula himself. See, many hunters though.t that these kinds of vampires didn’t exists, but they were wrong. What ended up happening was a split in the vampirism process. However, the real vampires, the pure bloods, were those closest to the original vampire, Dracula. He who was more demon than monster. Y/N began climbing the chain link fence reaching the top and landing harshly on the other end with a crack.

                She felt pain rising from her ankle, but she had to keep going. She made her way down another alley and towards an abandoned building, making sure to mask her sent with that of garbage she picked up nearby. Her clothes were torn and tattered, she failed to notice the big gash caused by the nails of one of the Vamps.

“Fuck” she said as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her.

                She couldn’t stall any longer. She gritted her teeth and pressed on letting her adrenaline push her towards her motel. She was grateful that her tracking abilities allowed her to lose the vamps. But she scolded herself for letting them be one step ahead. Y/N groaned and adjusted her backpack that she was grateful for not losing. She was almost to the block when she bumped into someone. 

“Sorry” she said and groaned as she leaned against the building in pain.

“Hey, are you ok?” she heard a deep voice ask.

                Before she could answer, she felt her whole world turn black.

~Dean~

                He caught the woman in his arms before she could fall. He looked around and sighed not being able to find anyone to help. This woman looked to be about early thirties, with Y/H/C.  he gave her the once over and cursed when he saw the blood dripping from her side and what looked like white puss. He picked her up in his arms and took her to the room he was staying in with his brother Sam. He banged on the door and sighed as he couldn’t reach the keys.

“Sam open up!”  he yelled as he tried to adjust the woman against him to try and reach for the keys.

                Sam Winchester opened the door and gapped at his brother. He watched as Dean came in and placed the unconscious girl on the bed.

“Dean! What the hell?” Sam said as he spread his arms in frustration at his brother.

“Well, she collapsed on me and I didn’t want to leave her alone out there Sammy” Dean said as he looked at the gash the girl had. “He Sam… that doesn’t look like a normal kind of gash made by a knife to me… it almost looks like a claw mark” he said with concern in his voice.

“Let me see” Sam said as he sat on the bed and examined the woman. “Dean… this gash looks like it might be poisoned… did she have a bag?” Sam asked as he placed a splint on her ankle, resetting what he could and wrapping the rest.

“Yeah… here” Dean said as he handed Sam the bag that he was able to grab from the woman.

                Sam and Dean looked at each other as the girl began to stir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N stirred softly as she slowly regained consciousness, but she still felt weak. She tried to shift up only to feel a hand grab her shoulder to push her down. On instinct she grabbed the wrist and began to twist it while kicking the other person who was close to her. She was able to get away and brandish her knife at them.

“Who are you? Where am I?” She said but stumbled to stay up.

“Woah… easy… easy… we are not going to hurt you” said the one with short hair.

“My brother caught you as you were passing out… I’m Sam… he’s Dean… I promise we won’t hurt you please let us take care of you” said the one with long hair who called himself Sam.

                Y/N looked from one man to the other and nodded reluctantly, she had no choice. She held out the silver part of her blade and sighed when there was no pain coming from Sam. She looked to the other man who knew what she was looking for and he reached for the blade. Satisfied she sat on the bed.

“Are you two hunters?” she asked raspily, her throat dry.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Dean asked.

“Normal person would have taken me to the hospital…” she said, “figured you looked at the gash and… and…” she began to sway.

                Dean rushed to her and held on. He placed her back on the bed and smiled.

“Careful sweetheart, that’s twice you fallen for me” he said jokingly.

“The gash has poison from a Draculia” she said softly.

                Dean and Sam looked at each other questioningly. They had never heard of a Draculia before. They wondered if the girl was delirious. Dean looked to Sam and shrugged.

“If you look in my bag… you should see a vile of what looks like green booger goo… its abaca root, mandrake, and kabba root” she said.

                Sam rummaged through her bag and found the vile she was talking about. He opened the stopper and poured a small amount over her gash. He watched in awe as it began to sizzle, and the poisonous liquid began to evaporate. Y/N hissed and leaned back groaning in pain, Dean gently held her hand and let her squeeze it tight.

“You know in all the commotion, we gave you our names, you never gave us yours.” Dean said as he flirted with the woman, something about her made his heart jump in his chest.

“It’s Y/N… Y/N Y/L/N,” she said and groaned. She began to feel slightly better as she felt the affects of the poison wearing off.

“So… you said a Draculia scratched you… Y/N… what is that exactly?” Sam asked curiously.

“Wait… I thought you guys said you were hunters?” Y/N said raising her eyebrows at them.

“We are, but we have never come a cross a Draculia,” Sam said.

                Y/N sighed, ‘great’ she thought. It was just her luck that she ran into hunters who only knew about one kind of Vampire and not the other kind, the one the legends came from. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Trying to keep it simple.

“They are a different kind of monster… They come from Romania… it’s where the Dracula legend comes from” she said as she stood up. “Thanks for the patch work but I have to go… I owe you guys.” she said and made her way to the door. 

“You can’t go yet, you aren’t fully healed,” Sam said as he looked to Dean.

“Sam, we can’t make her stay,” his brother said simply.

“Look I really do appreciate your help,” she said as she grabbed the motel stationary and wrote her number down. “If you need anything, just call me… I do know how to hunt… I was just caught off guard… happens to the best of us.” she said softly and shrugged.

                With that she turned and walked out of the motel room, leaving the brothers wondering if they would see her again.


	2. Part 2

**_~ 1 year after meeting Sam and Dean~_ **

            Y/N drove down the highway, the radio blasting Y/F/S by Y/F/B. her intel had now taken her to a small nest of regular Eve created vampires. She cursed at loosing track of the Draculia, but it didn’t matter, she would find the trail once again, they would slip up and she would be ready. Pulling up to the motel, she grabbed her room key and made her way to it. She settled in and pulled out the necessary maps and intel. Stretching her arms for a bit, she pulled out her tailor-made FBI suit. She made sure to have everything ready.

            Stepping into the shower, she made sure to wash off the hours of car smell and sweat. Once she was sure she was clean she dried her hair and put it up in a tight bun. She made sure to put on lace bra and panties just in case she needed to persuade someone to help her out. She put on basic make up, keeping it professional. She put on her navy-blue pencil skirt, a white button up long sleeve blouse, and a navy-blue matching blazer. Grabbing her four-inch black heels she made sure to check the heel for the silver knife in her secret compartment. Taking one last look, Y/N took a deep breath placed the FBI badge in her pocket and walked out the door locking it behind her. Climbing into her car she made her way to the local police station to grab more information.

            She walked in and made her way to the reception desk. Smiling softly, she pulled out her badge and showed it to the young lady working the desk.

“I’m here to see the police chief about a string of murders in your area, it seems it might be a copy cat that has crossed state lines,” Y/N said softly.

“Didn’t realize they had to call for back up for an investigation” the young woman said softly.

“Home office might have felt this case got bigger, in from a shortage branch”

The receptionist nodded and stepped away from the desk. She knocked on the police chief’s door. Y/N looked around trying to get a feel fit the area. Her eyes went slightly wide when the agents who walked out were none other than Sam and Dean.

“Ahhh, yes… Our intern has arrived… you must be Agent…” Dean paused

“Agent Heart” she interjected and watched as he smirked.

“Yes… that right Agent Heart…. Well as you should know I am Agent young and this is my partner Agent Angus… please feel free to ask questions about how we proceed” He said.

She raised her eyebrow at him, “Yes sir.”

            Y/N gave Dean a glare and her jaw tensed. God he was one cocky son of a bitch. She walked towards them and stood just behind Sam, taking in everything they were saying. She heard about the small pile of bodies that were found exsanguinated. The bodies were all female girls ranging from 18 -25. Y/N nodded as she took in the info. While the boys were distracted, she slowly backed away. She got a lot of what she needed. She could track the nest with the info she was able to gather.

            As she made her way to her car, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. On instinct, she grabbed the wrist and twisted the arm, pushing the assailant on to her car and twisting the arm in a way that would make the shoulder pop out of its socket.

“Ow! Y/N, it’s just me,” the voice said.

            Dean Winchester tried to push against her only to be pushed back harder. He winced and yelped as she put pressure on his shoulder.

“Not another step Sam or I snap his shoulder.”

“Y/N calm down… we got here first” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t give a shit, that nest is mine” she said as she turned him around and pushed him towards his brother. “Treating me like a weakling in there, you both can screw yourselves”

She climbed into her car and turned on the engine, put it in drive, and peeled out of the parking lot. Dean rubbed his shoulder as he looked to Sam. Sam watched on as Y/N’s car disappeared over the horizon. Dean snapped his brother out of it, smacking Sam’s chest with his good arm.

“Come on, we better follow her before she does some thing stupid,” Dean said as he stretched out his shoulder and grabbed the keys to baby in his pocket.

            The impala’s engine roared to life and Dean peeled off after Y/N’s car. Dean was able to get Baby to catch up to Y/N only to realize that Y/N’s car was just a second faster. He followed her onto a dirt path that lead to an abandoned barn off the beaten path. Dean watched as Y/N got out of her car and shed her blazer. He pulled up by her car as she popped the trunk of her car open reaching for some essential gear.

“Do you have a death wish sweetheart?” Dean said as he grabbed her wrist.

She jerked it away, “I can handle myself just fine thanks”.

            She walked towards the barn, her weapon unsheathed. Dean’s eyes widened at her weapon of choice. It looked to be a scimitar, but it also resembled his demon blade. He raised his eyebrow at her, he wondered who she was and where she came from. The only thing he knew was the night he and Sam helped her with her injuries.

            Dean grabbed the machetes from Baby’s trunk and handed one to Sam. By the time they caught up to Y/N, she had already beheaded at least 6 vamps. Dean and Sam looked at one another in awe. They watched as she moved in the shadows and stalked some of the vamps. They followed her movements as she beheaded 3 more vamps.

“Where did this girl come from,” Dean whispered to Sam.

“Don’t know… but she is good”

            The brothers watched as she killed one more vamp and turned towards them.

“I told you I could handle myself”

“Yeah, we can see that Sweetheart”

Y/N sneered, “Don’t call me that”.

            Dean raised his hands in defeat and followed Y/N towards the end of the barn. It happened quickly, they were surrounded by vamps. But something was different about them. Dean noted that their fangs looked more like human canines, and their eyes seemed to be brighter in the dark. Y/N let out a soft curse and stood close to the Winchesters.

“Draculia… So, you used the inferior vamps to do your bidding and draw me out” she said as one of the Draculia stepped forward.

            He was dressed in a three-piece suit, his hair tied in a low pony tail. Dean watched as Y/N breathing became rapid almost panic like as her eyes began to look for a quick exit. She slowly pulled out her M1911A1 colt. It was just like his, except the handle looked to be custom made and in Y/F/C. He watched as she raised the pistol.

“get ready to run… this won’t kill him, but it will slow him down”

            The shot echoed in the barn, and the man let out a yell almost like a wounded animal. Y/N made a run for it with Dean and Sam right on her tail. She was able to make it to her car, start the engine and peel off with Dean in baby right be hind her. Both cars made their way to the local Motel, coincidentally the Winchesters where staying in the same motel as Y/N. parking their cars the trio made their way to Y/N’s room.

“What the Hell was that?” Sam said as he closed the blinds.

“That was a Draculia…. But not just any Draculia” Y/N said as she pulled out a case of bullets and began to prepare her guns.

“What do you mean by that Y/N” Dean said as he watched her closely.

“That was Dracula”  


	3. part 3

Y/N began packing her things. Sam and Dean looked at one another. Sam used his head to gesture that Dean should talk to her. Dean lifted his shoulders and mouthed ‘what do I say?’ Sam lifted his shoulders. Dean sighed and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning. He grabbed Y/N’s arm as she moved past him.

“Slow down and tell us what’s going on”

“No, I need to leave… there is no way that I am ready to face him, I need more time…”

“We can help if you let us”

She scoffed, “No thanks… I’m not going to let some Podunk off the road, my insert family member here died, and I became a hunter of monsters because it was a monster, deal with this. I was bred for this, I was trained for this life” she continued to pack “so thanks for the time you patched me up, I appreciate it, but I can handle this”

“Did you just call us Podunk?” Dean looked back to Sam who raised his hands. “Listen Y/L/N, our story may be just like you described, but my brother and I are good hunters”

She rolled her eyes, “How do you banish an Oni?”

“A what?”

“An Oni! A Japanese demon!  Or a Nurre-onna? How about a Babayaga?” She hissed glaring at each brother in turn waiting for an answer. “If you can’t tell me how these things are banished then you have no business speaking to me” She stopped to the door.             

Dean looked to Sam, he continued to shrug.  Dean ran a hand across his face in frustration. Y/N stopped short of the door and looked to the two.

“By the way… Y/L/N is not my real last name, that’s my mothers maiden name…. Last name is Van Helsing. I hope we never meet again”

                With that she opened the door and walked out. Sam stared at the closed door his face confused. Dean growled in frustration.

“She has some nerve… Van Helsing is a myth, he wasn’t real, and neither was Dracula” Dean walked to the door and left the room, Sam following behind. Sam and Dean walked to their room and got ready for bed. Dean laid on his bed, his arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. For some reason he couldn’t get Y/N out of his mind, and it annoyed him. Growling he pushed himself up and grabbed his flannel shirt.

“I’m headed to the bar, I’ll be back later” he said as he slammed the door.

                Sam raised his hands, frustrated at being left alone. Taking a deep breath, he decided to do the one thing he could, research. He decided to try and call all the hunters he knew about Y/N. Meanwhile, Dean sat at the bar of a local place in town. He was already on his second glass of whiskey. By the third, a young blond came to flirt with him, it was just what he needed to blow off steam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                It was a month since she had last seen Sam and Dean and she still didn’t know their last name. She was grateful for that.  It meant less of a chance for her to hear about them and see them. She found herself at the local bar, sipping her favorite whiskey. She failed to notice the two figures she was trying to avoid. She heard it, the deep gruff voice and her eyes widened. Finishing her drink, she slapped money on the Bar and grabbed her jacket. Before she could walk out the door, her arm was grabbed by someone.  

                On instinct she grabbed the arm of her attacker, shifted her weight and used her attackers’ weight against them. Her assailant on the ground she twisted her body and but his arm in an arm bar. She could feel him tap and yell, but she refused to let go until she heard the cocking of a gun.  She looked up to see Dean pointing his gun at her and Sam near tears to be let go.

“Not you again,” she growled letting go of Sam, she stood up. With a smirk she quickly disarmed dean from his gun and pointed it at him. “I am faster and better, I see you again I can’t make promises” she articulated, disarmed the gun and handed it back. Grabbing her discarded jacket, she walked out the door.

“Son of a bitch” Dean muttered and chased after her. “Y/N wait! Wait god damnit!” he grabbed her again only to quickly raise his hands in surrender when she pulled out her gun and cocked it.

“What do you want from me? I don’t need other Podunk hunters trying to save me… I don’t need your help” she got close to him placing the barrel of the pistol towards his forehead.

“we are asking for your help… we tracked you… been tracking you for the past month” he took a hard swallow and watched as she disarmed her pistol and lowered it. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thanks… we did research on you… you’re the last one, aren’t you? The last Van Helsing.”

“What’s it to you?”

“We need your help, you are the last person that has knowledge of this… we need to kill these new vamps, they are growing, and we have no idea how to kill them, Sam and I barely escaped, and on of our friends died from a scratch”

Her jaw tensed, “If I help you… I call the shots… no acting like a cowboy… and when we are FBI, or any other government agency… YOU’RE the intern,” she poked his chest, “Got it?” she glared at him awaiting his response.

Dean sighed and gave her his best bitch face. She noticed and began to turn away. “Wait!” he sighed. “Deal”.

                Y/N smiled and chuckled as she motioned for him to follow her to her car. Sam had appeared just as Dean made the Deal. Dean turned to Sam and tossed him the keys to the Impala.

“You scratch her, I will beat you, you crash her I kill you” Dean barked as he climbed in to the passenger seat of Y/N’s car.  

                Y/n turned the ignition and drove off blasting her favorite Zeppelin song. Dean smirked but kept his face hidden from her. He was intrigued by this girl. She was ballsy, strong, and sexy. He licked his lips as he glanced at her while she drove. The way her body molded to the seat made his heart flutter. He shook out of his thoughts and took a closer look at his surroundings.

“Where are we going?” Dean inquired, as they drove down a dirt path to what seemed like an abandoned plantation.

“My home”

                Arriving at the manor, Y/N placed the car in the garage allowing Sam to bring the Impala in. She emptied her trunk and walked into the kitchen of the Manor. Dean and Sam looked at one another, they were skeptical of the situation, but followed, nonetheless.

“So, when I’m not living motel by motel, this is what I call home” she gestured with her arm as she led them through the kitchen and into the main foyer. “It’s not much…it’s run down but it’s something” she continued her tour.

                She shoed the boys the library, with ceiling high shelves and wall to wall books from all over the world. Sam looked as if he stumbled into Disney World. He began searching through the shelves of books and smiled when he recognized a few they had in the bunker. Dean on the other hand shrugged. He motioned for Sam to follow as Y/N left the room. This time, they stumbled upon a training room. Dean was in heaven, he looked at the shooting range, he marveled at the weapons and smiled at the array of guns and ammunitions.

“This is where I blow off steam when I’m not on a case, feel free to use it, it’s got showers, jacuzzi, and a steam room” she said unenthusiastically, her face blank and unreadable.

                Dean watched as she moved on and led them back to the main foyer and  up the spiral stairs. She motioned down the hall way.

“You can pick from the rooms over there, you can stay or go as you please, it doesn’t have to be permanent, just when you’re in the area” she motioned to the hallway down the opposite end, “My room is the last door down the hall to the right, don’t bother my unless you are dying, or someone is attacking the manor” She adjusted her bag and began to walk away from them as she gave a tired wave.

                Dean and Sam watched as she disappeared into her room and slammed the door. The brothers shrugged and raced to pick out a room, Dean taking a room facing the back of the manor with a view of a lake nearby. Sam took on across from him, it faced the front of the house and gave him a perfect view of the road. Sam began to unpack and sighed, he wondered how a girl like Y/N ended up alone. What ws her family like? How did the legend start? What kind of monster is Dracula? All of these questions ran through Sam’s head. He liked Y/N, but he felt cursed, felt as if anyone he could get close to would be taken from him one way or another.

                Dean sat on the bed, he thought of what had transpired since meeting Y/N. Her standoffish attitude towards him and his brother. The way she reacted to his quick thinking on a case. Then he thought about how she entered the Vamp nest, the way she moved fluidly chopping off the head of each one. She looked like a goddess in the throws of battle. He felt his body get hot just thinking about her. He shook the thought away and decided to explore the manor.

                Y/N had long since put her things away and made her way to the training room. She tapped up her hands and made work of the punching bag. She grunted and yelled as her fist made hard contact with the bag. Her anger seething, she wanted to do away with the very monster who took everything away from her. Bawling her fists up tighter she wound her arm and gave the bag a hard punch, the chain holding it snapped sending the bag to the other side of the room.

“Damn it” she grumbled.

She made her way to the bag and lifted it as if it was nothing. She placed it back on its hanger and closed the chain with her bare hands. This was her life, her secret. Out of all the Van Helsing’s, she was the chosen one, she bore the mark of the true hunter. That’s what made it worse, if she was the true hunter why couldn’t she save them? Why couldn’t she stop him from taking everything? She could feel a ball of anger tighten around her chest. She wanted to destroy everything she could touch. Nothing she did could quench the thirst for revenge. 

Dean watched the scene unfold before him. She was holding back all those times she had scrapped with him and his brother. He saw the raw power she had and realized the battle she was fighting with in herself. With power like that, how did she end up alone? He hid as she walked out of the training room and made her way to the kitchen. Dean waited patiently giving her a couple of minutes before following. He was passing the bottom of the stairs when he met up with Sam. They nodded at each other and walked to the kitchen.

                Y/N had made herself a sandwich and was downing a bottle of beer. Dean watched as she chugged half of it. He gave a sly smile, he liked a girl that could drink.

“There isn’t much, I need to make a supply run soon… but help yourselves to anything in there” She said casually as she grabbed her sandwich and sat at the nearby table.

                The trio stood in silence in the kitchen. There was nothing to say except wait for the next monster to make itself known.


	4. Part 4

                The search for Dracula proved to be difficult as he covered his tracks with every kill he made. Y/N was already frustrated as is and she closed herself off in the training room every time they returned to her manor. Dean and Sam were feeling equally frustrated as Y/N kept them in the dark, only divulging information when she felt it was necessary. Dean was already angry, Sam kept his cool and it didn’t help that Dean kept his brother up at night with his moaning of Y/N’s name.

                The trio returned home from a successful with kill, but something bothered Y/N. The witch mentioned a prophecy and that Y/N would not be the last Van Helsing. She growled at the thought of the witch taunting her to try and save face. It felt good to let the bullet hit the witch between the eyes. She appreciated Sam and Dean for watching her back when the witch got the drop on her, but she kept her distance. Her attraction to the older Winchester scared her, she spent many nights dreaming of their bodies mixing together. His skin against hers. But she knew better, this life could swallow you whole if you let it. She was not going to lose someone again. So, she spent her time in the training room hitting the punching bag and trying to release her tension with no luck.

                Dean decided he would join her to see if it would help. He watched her fists hit the bag hard and fast, the sweat drip down her exposed skin. He bit his lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape. Since that first meeting, he couldn’t get her out of his head. She haunted him, and it scared him to no end. Every time their skin touched, he felt the jolt of electricity rush through his body.  

“You got a nice right hook” she heard his gruff voice say. It sent shivers down her spine.

“Yeah, you’re lucky I haven’t used it on you yet” she quipped as she continued her assault on the punching bag.

“Would you mind showing me some of your moves? I think it might help next time we encounter one of these sons of bitches” he sauntered towards her and stopped just behind her.

                She could feel his breath on her and she couldn’t take it anymore. She turned towards him and met his green eyes. They felt as though they were burrowing into her soul. There was a connection there that scared her immensely. She could feel goosebumps all over her body as they stood in silence. Dean was about to lean in to kiss her when Sam entered the room making them jump away from each other.

“So, get this… I got a hit on Dracula…. It seems that there are bodies turning up in a small town in Florida and…” Sam looked between Dean and Y/N. “Am I interrupting something?”

“NO, so this town in Florida… what are the signs they were relaying” she cleared her throat and made her way to Sam.

“Oh well… multiple eye witnesses are claiming a strange fog came into town and some people are claiming they met with a man who had a light complexion and long hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. They also said his eyes shone bright” Sam continued as he let Y/N take the laptop from him.

“Ok, Let’s get ready, I have some more silver and hangman’s tree bullets, we need the silver and hangman’s tree stake to drive into his heart. No matter what we can’t let him get the drop on us. Don’t be a hero, anything goes south, you drop everything and run” She declared as she walked towards her room to get ready.

                Dean gave Sam his bitch face and pushed against his shoulder as he walked by him. Sam rubbed his shoulder and watched his brother stop up the stairs.

“What did I do?” Sam muttered and followed after to collect his things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The trio used the Impala to drive to their destination, it was a small town outside of the Orlando area of Florida. Y/N had fallen asleep in the back seat, she felt exhausted. Dean watched her through the rear-view mirror, he couldn’t help but smirk at how beautiful she looked asleep. Reaching the motel, Sam had gotten their room. Dean carried Y/N inside while Sam grabbed the bags from the trunk. With Sam’s help Dean placed Y/N under the covers. He brushed aside the stray hairs from her face. Y/N continued to sleep, but her dreamless sleep did not last long.

_She smiled at the sun hitting her face in the right light. She saw her father playing with her younger sister as her mother sat with her looking at them. She felt happy content. As she was speaking with her mother about life, the clouds grew dark, her father let out a scream as a man had come to rip out his throat. Her sister was next as the man bit into her leaving her for dead. Her mother told her to run and tried to protect her, but too late. The creature rated their location and held her mother in place._

_‘you will not win daughter of Van Helsing… I will make you mine, you will submit to me!’ the creature said as he tore a chunk of her mother flesh._

Y/N thrashed on the bed, her head moving back and forth. Dean rushed to her side and tried to wake her.

“Y/N … Y/N … Wake up, you’re dreaming” Dean shook her gently.

                Y/N opened her eyes and gasped sitting up. She began taking slow deep breaths. She put her head in her hands, her body shook with fear. It took her a minute to compose herself.

“I’m fine” she rasped and shook of Dean’s touch. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before” She stood and looked at the information that they had collected so far. She could fell the brother’s eyes on her. She pointed to a spot on the map. “Here” she pointed out, “This is where we need to search, every other account is surrounding this area. The bodies where found here, here, and here” she said marking the map.

“Ok, how do you want to proceed?” Dean interjected and crossed his arms.

“I want you to go to the police station and get any information we need” she pointed to Sam, “Dean and I are going to survey the area, look for anymore clues that could lead us to Dracula” she sighed and cracked her neck.

“OK, lets grab some grub before we jump into all of this” he said.

“I’m fine, you two go…”

“Nope, you are coming with us” Dean interrupted her and pulled her with him.

Y/N pulled her hand away from him, “What do you think you are doing? I said I’m not hungry” as she spoke her stomach rumbled.

“tell that to your stomach Y/N” Dean smirked as he took her hand again and made his way to the dinner with Sam pulling up from behind.

                Reaching the diner, Dean sat Y/Non the inside of the booth with him blocking her way. Sam sighed as he grabbed a menu. Sam looked between Dean and Y/N, the tension between them was deafening. Hiding his face in his menu, he wondered what he could do to break it. He knew that Dean had a crush on her, but he had no idea of she had a crush on Dean.  

                The trio sat in silence until the waitress came.

“So, what can I get you guys?” she said as she leaned forward exposing her cleavage to Dean.

Dean smirked and smiled flirtatiously at the waitress, “What do you recommend sweetheart?”

“Well, we have an amazing burger, we also have a really good apple pie” she said as she leaned closer to him.

                Y/N cleared her throat and glared at Dean.

“I need to get out”

“Yeah… yeah hold on” he dismissed her and flirted with the waitress.

                Y/N grumbled and lifted herself off the bench pushing dean forward and climbing out. Dean grunted as his chest hit the edge of the table. He yelled after Y/N but she was out of the door by the time he chased her. He looked everywhere but there was no trace of her.  He was going to give up when a familiar odor grazed his nose. He started to walk to where it was strongest and bent down, a thin powder was seen by the car.

“Demons” he growled and rushed inside to get Sam.


	5. Part 5

Y/N let out a small groan as she began to regain consciousness. She cursed softly when she felt her arms hands tied behind her back and a rope tying her arms down to her body. She could hear the rumble of the car, she figured they had placed her in the trunk. Whoever kidnapped her was in for a surprise, she wasn’t the average hunter. She decided to wait until the car came to a top and she knew her surroundings. She only hoped Sam and Dean were far away from this mess. The last thing she wanted was more blood on her hands because of her weakness. Her weakness to love, her weakness to care.

            She swore that after all was said and dun and Dracula was dust, she would wander the world alone again. She could feel the vehicle slow down before coming to a complete stop. She made an effort to steady her breathing as the trunk of the car was open.

“Well, looks like sleeping beauty is awake” the voice chided as the took her face in their hand squeezing her cheeks. “We were given very special instructions to capture you… Didn’t think you were with the Winchesters though” they sneered and let go of her face.

            Y/N groaned as she was pulled out of the trunk and led to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. She winced as she felt the tip of a cold blade across her skin as they shifted her position to hang her by her arms. An intense growl came from inside her as she used her legs to kick her assailants. She fought them off using her brute strength. She was able to grab the knife and cut the ropes that bound her wrists. She smirked and looked at her attackers, their eyes flashed black.

“Wow, I’m not sure if I should be flattered, or offended by the fact that demons kidnapped me” she said as she took her fighting stance.

            This wasn’t her first rodeo with demons. But she knew she was limited in her weapons against them. She would try to fight them off as long as she could, tapping into the power of her hunter’s mark. She could feel her strength come to her as she sent them flying across the abandoned warehouse. She took this as her que to run. She wasn’t incompetent, she knew her limits. She cursed when she realized that she had no way of contacting Sam and Dean. She had no time to dwell on it, she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

“You can’t run from us Y/N!” the voice echoed, “He wants you and we were hired to get you… but we were told we could play with you a little” the demon cackled as she found herself in a dead end.

            She looked around frantically for an exit only to find that the demon had caught up with her.

“Seems to me there is a limit to your strength… I guess you aren’t all that great of a hunter” the demon was quickly at her side. It pulled her hair exposing her neck, “I bet he would love to take a bite of you, but maybe I can play with you before he comes” the demon let out a devilish smile.

            Y/N’s eyes widened as she was dragged back to the main room of the warehouse. She tried to struggle as much as possible, but no use. The demon grinned as he and his partner hung her from a hook. She struggled hard against the restraints and realized they chained her feet together. She tried to kick but yelped in pain.

“Try all you want this time, but we have you good” The demon came close to her licking her cheek.

            Y/N recoiled in discussed trying to move away. Just as the demon was about to use the knife to cut at her clothes, the sound of a gun shot echoed through the warehouse. Y/N head shot up at the sound and she pulled all of her strength to try and break the chains on her feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she knew she should have learned to train her body with the power of the mark but being scared of its power made her weak. She took this time to concentrate and pull her feet apart wide. The chains gave wat breaking as she smiled. She used that strength to break the ropes and jump down, punching the distracted demon.

Taking a deep breath, she began to remember the exorcism she learned from Sam and Dean “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica”_ Before she could finish the exorcism the demon began to leave the body. “No” she cried but was too late.

            Dean reached her as Sam made sure that the coast was clear. Dean gave Y/N a once over before hugging her tight.

“Don’t do that again” he breathed.

“Get off me” she pushed him away and avoided Deans hurt gaze. “I appreciate that you came to rescue me, but honestly I think we need to go our separate ways” She looked to the brothers and sighed.

“That’s bullshit Y/N, why the hell would you say that? If it wasn’t for us… who knows what those demons would have done!” Dean exclaimed.

“Y/N… something like this it can happen but… look we were able to help you, you shouldn’t be alone” Sam said softly as he walked up to them.

“You had to be the voice of fucking reason Samuel” she said and looked to the younger brother, “Fine, lets go…” she was too tired to argue figuring it was easier to let them think she would continue to work with them.

            The boys walked her to the Impala and drove off towards the direction of the manor. Y/N made her way to the room, ignoring Dean’s call to her as Sam followed behind.

“Dean let’s just leave her alone… she’s had it rough, who knows what she’s thinking” he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and sighed.

“Sam she shouldn’t be alone right now, but I understand what you’re saying” he said as he looked at Y/N’s closed door.

            Y/N found herself sprawled out on her bed, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She wondered who would hire demons to capture her. It was strange, if it was Dracula, he would have done it himself. However, this now scared her and brought about a new sense of danger. Ever since she received the hunters mark, she felt the danger, but she didn’t expect that her life would be this way. While she was captured, all she could think about was Dean. She had silently prayed that he would rescue her, but at the Sam time couldn’t get the way he flirted with the waitress back at the diner. She could feel the tears prickle in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily and shook the thoughts of Dean away.

            Standing up she walked to her balcony and just looked out over the horizon, unaware of the eyes that were watching from the balcony far off on the other side of the hallway…


	6. Chapter 6

              Y/N awoke earlier than the boys. She couldn’t fall asleep after what happened last night. She had spent some of the hours in the library, it was there she found a secret book. The book would tell her of a place where she could learn about the full potential of the mark that was bestowed upon her. She had ripped the map out and placed it in her pocket. She quietly went to her room and packed her things, leaving it empty. She was sure she wouldn’t come back. She was almost out to the garage when Dean had spotted her.

“Goin somewhere?” the gruff sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

“Yeah, I have a lead I want to check out, I will check in soon, the guy I’m meeting he doesn’t trust anyone but me, so…” she shrugged and tried to leave only to have him grab her arm.

He pulled her into a tight hug, “Just be safe ok?” he muttered and kissed the top of her head.

            She froze at the gesture, she hadn’t felt anyone be this affectionate with her since her family dies. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded against his chest. She pulled away and made it to her car driving away quickly. Dean stood there and watched as her car disappeared into the horizon. He knew in the back of his mind she was lying, she wouldn’t be back, but he had no way of stopping her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dean and Sam hadn’t heard from Y/N in months. Sam had punched Dean in the face the morning she left. Dean took it in stride and reminded his brother that Y/N was her own person, and it looked like she needed the space. That didn’t stop Dean from going to her room and missing her. She was bad ass, and he missed having her as a back-up.  When he first saw her beheading vamps, it was like time had stood still.

“Dean?” Sam waved at his brother, “Dean!” he snapped his fingers in front of Deans face.

            Dean jumped slightly at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Yeah, what?” He said as he rubbed his eyes.

“So, I’ve been looking into some local papers from different states, I think I got a lead on Y/N” Sam turned the laptop to Dean.

“Sam, we’ve been over this before, she doesn’t want to be found” He said and stood from the table.

            They had tried this before, they would find a report about burned beheaded bodies at an abandoned warehouse only to turn up with an empty motel room and no sign of Y/N’s next whereabouts. Dean had decided it was time for them to move on, the manor was just a reminder of a gorgeous girl who new the life and a failed chance at finding a partner. Dean looked at his brother and looked around the empty manor.

He took a deep breath and sighed, “I think it’s time we packed up and left this place Sam.”

“I… I guess” Sam said sadly.

“We can’t stay Sammy, we thought maybe she would come back, but I don’t think she will, we’ve been distracted enough, we should just go out there and hunt” He made his way up the stairs and to his room to pack.

            Sam watched as his brother left and frowned. He knew he had to find Y/N, maybe help his brother get some peace if they found her and parted ways properly. Sam made his way to the Library and filled a bag with any of the books he felt would be useful to have. Sam could hear Dean coming down the stairs and headed to the garage to back their things inside Baby. Taking one last look around the library, Sam sighed, her was going to miss the books.

            Dean waited for his brother, the Impala idling as looked around the garage. He was going to miss having a permanent home, but this was what was best. It wasn’t really their home to begin with, they were always just guests. Sam finally found his way to his rightful place in the passenger seat. Dean put the car on drive and made his way out of the garage, the house seemingly disappearing as they drove farther away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The sounds of heads falling with a sick thud, echoed all along the empty barn. Y/N was now faster and stronger than ever before. She had given in to the hunters mark she had on her right shoulder blade. She had decided to not hide it anymore, she would make her presence known. She discovered along her journey of a blade made with pure silver and hangman’s tree bark that could incapacitate a Draculia, she wanted desperately to use it on Dracula but he had been the ever elusive bastard. 

            It was almost as if Y/N herself became super human. She had found a secret lair away from the manor that was passed down from Van Helsing to Vane Helsing. In it, there were books and journals from past members who held the mark. From the information she gathered, she was the first female in a century. She had used her time away from the Winchesters to train and become stronger. Dracula had to be stopped. In her absence he had created dozens of nests in various states.

            Y/N looked around at her handy work and smiled. This was the biggest nest yet, and she found herself filling with power. Cracking her neck and shoulders she made her way out of the barn and to her trunk. She took out the tank of gas and began pouring it over the bodies. She made sure to leave a trail of gas for her to ignite before she left. The blaze was glorious. It was her call sign to Dracula, a way of saying that she was getting ready, and she would come for him.

            She walked back to her car and drove off to the nearest motel. Her body was weary, but she needed a place to crash and a way to blow off some steam. She walked to the bar, after checking in and placing her things in the room. The place was filled with people. She made her way to the bar and ordered a whiskey double neat. She looked around the room and found some frat guys playing pool. She smirked, this would be a good chance to grab some cash. She downed her drink and made her way to the pool table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dean and Sam arrived at the bar, unbeknownst to them Y/N was inside. It was as if the universe decided it was time for the trio to reunite. Dean and Sam walked to the bar and ordered drinks. The surveyed the room and sighed. They had just come from a bad hunt where one of the people they tried to save was gone. Dean blamed himself, if only he was fast enough, strong enough. He downed his drink quickly and asked for another. Sam nursed his beer as he surveyed the area. He had glanced over by the poll table and had to do a double take.

            There playing pool, and hustling frat boys for their money was Y/N. She looked stronger, buffer, but also a bit worn down. He watched her body movements as she sunk the balls in to the dismay of the frat boys. But of course, there had to be one asshole who couldn’t stand losing to a girl. Sam smacked Dean on his shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the pool tables.

            Dean rushed over and grabbed the guys arm before he could hit Y/N.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” he growled, his eyes dark and narrowed.

“Oh yeah pal!” the frat guy shrugged him of and poked his chest, “What are you going to do about it?”

“he isn’t going to do anything, But I am” Y/N she said as she grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on the pool table. The guy crumpled to the floor, Dean looking at her with his mouth gapped open.  

            Y/N pushed past him grabbing her winnings and headed out the door. After the initial shock, Dean ran after her.

“Y/N” he shouted as he jogged to her, “Y/N wait Damn it!” He said as he closed the door to her car while she was trying to open it.

“Get away from me Dean” she growled.

“No”

“Move… now before you regret it.”

“What I regret is letting you go without so much as an explanation!” He turned her around and pined her between her car and himself.

“Dean, I am warning you”

“You would have done it already” he challenged her. “Just tell me why” he took her chin gently in his hands and made her look up at him.

“I already lost people I was close with, I couldn’t risk getting close to you and Sam” she spat, “The more I’m away from you the safer you are”

“Bullshit”

“No its not… do you have any idea what it’s like to be chosen for this life, to be told that you will be strong, only to have your family ripped from you because you weren’t strong enough?” her throat felt raw as she spoke, “I was nine when I saw my family killed by HIM” she sneered.

“You are looking for revenge” Dean nodded knowingly, “Look, it’s not going to bring them back Y/N”

She pushed him away from her, “Don’t you think I know that?” Her voice echoed, “I don’t care… I want him to pay, to pay for killing my Father, my Mother, and my Sister” The tears were falling down her cheeks, “I have to Dean, I have to end him one way or another or I will die trying” she lifted her arms to the side and laughed, “God I am so weak” she wiped her teas with the sleeve of her flannel.

“You’re not weak Y/N… Emotions don’t make you weak” he stated as he walked towards her.

            Y/N turned away from him, looking at him made her knees weak. The last thing she wanted was for Dracula to use him as bait. But Dean continued to walk towards her. He turned her gently around and caressed her cheeks with his knuckles.

“You know, I tried to ignore the fact that you fascinated me since the moment I met you” Dean chuckled, “When I saw you beheading those Vamps, I mean, I never met a girl like you, a hunter so bad ass who didn’t need protection” He brought his forehead to hers and closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling her close to him.

“Dean, we shouldn’t” she whispered trying to pull away.

“No, no way, if it means I get at least one night with you and you disappear fine… I can live with it… but I need you to know… that if things were different, I would follow you to the ends of the earth to get rid of Dracula” He continued.

            His thumb gently caressed her bottom lip before he closed the gap and kissed her. Her mouth opened slightly allowing his tongue entrance as they devoured each other. Deans hand went from her cheek to the back of her neck as he moved hi kiss down her jaw and to her throat. Y/N let out a soft moan as he sucked on her pulse.

“I have a motel room not far” she whispered.

“Sam’s got the keys to Baby” he smiled.

           


	7. Chapter 7

              The motel room door opened furiously as two bodies entered it, intertwined with one another. Dean and Y/n stumbled in their mouths devouring one another. Dean closed the door with his foot and pushed Y/N against it. She moaned at the sheer strength of dean pushing her against it. It euphoric as he began to kiss her neck while taking off her leather Jacket and tossing it aside. He licked and sucked on her most sensitive spot right on her pulse. Her fingers ran through his hair giving it small tugs making him groan.

“I’ve been dreaming about his for a long time” he whispered on to her skin as he reached her cleavage, licking and sucking.

“No talking…” She growled as she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Her eyes staring into his green ones filled with lust and wanting.

              He gave her a cocky grin as he began to undo the clasps of her corset. Her breasts sprung free bouncing slightly. He gave a small tilt of his head admiring their roundness. He dived in taking one nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged and pinched the other. Y/N moaned as he sucked and gently bit on her nipple eliciting a hiss of pleasure. She braced herself on the door as his hands moved to her pants. He undid the top button and the zipper. She pushed her hips forward as an indicator to move faster, but Dean pushed her back and chuckled.

“Easy sweetheart” he licked his lips as he gave her a lustful kiss on her lips, “I want this to last” he moved his lips to her ear as his hand slipped inside her panties gently making circles on her clit, “I want to make you cum, over and over again until you can’t anymore” he nibbled on her earlobe, “when I do that, I’m going to ram you good, I’m going to make you see stars”  He moved down kneeling in front of her removing her pants along with her panties.

              He lifted her leg over his shoulder, gently caressing her between her folds, teasing and touching. He could feel her shudder under his touch. He hummed softly to him self as he gently began licking her, slowly at first, lapping up the taste of her. His lips found her sensitive clit; he began sucking on it softly making her gasp. He took his time making her squirm under him. He used his free hand to keep her hips still as his tongue entered her folds. He moaned at the way she tasted, sweet and tangy.

              Y/N pushed her head back against the door as Dean ate her out. His tongue swirling inside of her making her squirm. She could feel her climax building as his thumb began circling her clit once more. The sound of him slurping her up made her call out his name. She could feel her hips buckle as she came on his tongue. He lapped up every last drop before putting her leg down and kissing his way up to her mouth, letting her taste her self in the kiss.

              Y/N moaned into his mouth and when he went to pull her to the bed, she turned him around and pushed him up against the door.

“My turn” she whispered in his ear, “You are overdressed for the occasion” she let her index finger trail from hid cheek to his chest, before removing his jacket and flannel in one swoop while kissing him deeply.

Her tongue explored his mouth as he moaned into her. She made quick work of undoing his belt and removing his pants. She broke the kiss for just a second to remove his shirt. She kissed his jaw, trailed to his neck nipping and sucking on his pulse just as he had done to her. He let out a throaty moan as her hands gently teased his hardened cock.

“Baby girl don’t tease too much or else I’ll have to get rough” he smirked.

“I like it rough” was all she replied before sinking down to her knees and taking him into her mouth.

              Dean let his head lean against the door as her tongue ran down his shaft. His hips buckled when she swirled around his member, letting her tongue graze his slit licking the precum. He gasped when she put him all in her mouth, his tip reaching the back of her throat. His fingers found their way into her hair as he helped to guide her. Her cheeks hollowed out as she moved slightly faster letting her tongue rub against the underside of his member swirling it around his tip when she would reach it. Dean’s knees began to weaken as she picked up the pace, but he didn’t want to explode in her mouth.

              Giving a grunt he lifted her up to stand, then he lifted her until her legs were wrapped around his waist. She kissed him as he waked the to the bed. He dropped her on it and stood back, he marveled at how she looked on the bed, her lips swollen pupils blown. He lined himself up above her giving her one last kiss.

“You sure about his?” he asked.

“I’m sure… now are you going to do this? Or are we just going to lay here?” she breathed before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

              He gave a throaty moan before entering her gently. She gasped at the motion, it had been a while since she had been with someone. She braced her self as he went in inch by inch, her nails raking his back. He stilled for a moment letting her adjust to him until he could feel her wiggling under him signaling him to move. He began slow and methodical, wanting to feel every inch of her walls.

“Y/N” he breathed, “So tight” he moaned as he began to quicken the pace.

“Dean” her breath caught in her throat as she moved her hips with his, her climax building.

              Dean caught her lips as he moved more into her thrusting deep until his hips were flesh with hers. Her head tilted back in a sinful moan as her eyes closed in bliss. He quickened the pace lifting her leg so that it was wrapped around his hip, he moved more forcefully, she screamed in pleasure as he began to hit just the right spot for her. He pounded into her, her moans ringing in his hear as he groaned with her. He was close and the way her walls tightened around him made him shudder in anticipation.  She shuddered around him releasing her juices as he spilled into her. Their bodies a tangled mess as they collapsed from all the excitement. It didn’t take long for Dean and Y/N to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              The next morning, Dean woke up alone in bed. He shot up and looked around, there was no sign of her anywhere. He plopped down on the bed and ran his hand across his face. He scowled, he didn’t want it to be this way, he wanted to convince her to stay with him and Sam, to stick together.  She got the better of him and was able to slip from his grasps. He got up and showered, letting the hot water massage his muscles and try to ease his anger.

              Taking his phone, he called Sam to pick him up. Sam was only a short drive away at a different motel in the town. He sighed as Sam pulled up and he signaled for Sam to move from his spot. He got into the driver’s side and drove off, the silence filling the Impala.

“Everything ok Dean?” Sam sighed.

“I just want to get to our next case and move on” he grumbled and turned up the song on the radio.

              The brothers drove off into the next town, and the next, the moved on until they were able to find another hunt. It was the staple of their life. First it was a ghoul, that one was taken care of quickly. Then a fairly difficult salt and burn, where the ghost was tied to a ring that was handed down from family members until it was not, pissing off the ghost. Dean had dreams, vivid dreams of Y/N. Sometimes they were back in the motel room, other times they were just holding each other on the hood of Baby looking at the stars. But this time, there was a dark presence in his dream, a dark shadow he couldn’t get rid of.

              Three months and still no word. He and Sam continued to hunt, but now they faced of with three Draculia. They snarled as the brothers tried to dodge the poison claws. Dean was able to shot one of them with the Silver and hang man’s tree bullet. The monster crumbled, and Dean made his way to try and aim at the other one but found himself staring into glowing eyes.

“Dean” Sam sounded far away.

“You will come with me, you will help me with Y/N Van Helsing” he said.

“I will go with you to help” He heard himself say, it was as if he couldn’t help it. He was drawn to the man.

“Yes, she likes you, you will be useful” he used a finger and caressed Dean’s cheek, “I can see why she likes you, you are handsome” he smiled.

              Sam raised the gun but froze when the man gave him an Icy glare his eyes glowing. It was sudden a searing pain made Sam’s blood run cold. One of the Draculia had scratched him on his side. He could feel his vision blur. He tried to get to Dean, but he was gone, he and the man were gone. Sam had to make it back to the motel room and to the antidote Y/N had helped him memorize. He didn’t have much time. He could feel his vision blur as he drove. It was a miracle that he made it but was surprised to see the person he hadn’t seen in almost six months.

“Y/N?” he slurred.

              She stayed quiet as she grabbed his keys and helped him inside. She treated his wounds all the way staying eerily quiet. She allowed him to rest as she placed the paste on it treating the poison and sewing him up. She sat straighter as Sam stirred on the bed. Sam opened his eyes and let himself adjust to his surroundings. He sat up and saw her, but his eyes eyed her belly.

“Y/N! Where have you been?” He jumped out of the bed and hugged her.

“Hunting Dracula, but I’m too late, he took Dean” her voice was somber and sad.

“Y/N are you pregnant?” His voice squeaked.

              She simply nodded and felt her eyes tear up.

“It’s my fault Sam, I shouldn’t have been with Dean that night” she whispered. “But don’t worry, I have a way to kill him, I was able to get a second gun that Samuel Colt made, this one works well with the Dracula bullets, the etchings on the gun help fortify the bullet” she said as she showed him the colt.

“How soon do we leave?” he nodded and smiled gently at her.

              Y/N stood and proceeded to tell Sam all about her plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean moaned as the woman on his bed began to suck on him furiously. He was in a constant state of euphoria, and the woman he assumed was Y/N. Dean kept whispering her name as she bobbed her head up and down his erect member. He easily spilled his seed into the back of her throat, his vision blurry from the intense pleasure he felt.

Dracula smiled from afar, marveled at the bliss his captive felt. It was easy to convince him that one of his daughters was Y/N. He would need something to rip her heart out, he needed to break her, needed to make her vulnerable. He was going to make sure that this Van Helsing was the last. He watched as his daughter began to ride dean Winchester her body bouncing up and down as Dean groaned and grunted in bliss.

Dracula turned to leave and made his way down to his living room. The large mansion he procured from compelling a wealthy family to give it to him was spacious and perfect for his operation. There he walked to the woman of the house waited for him naked in front of the fireplace — the light of the fire making her glow. Dracula sensually walked to her his fingers grazed her naked flesh.

“I am ready Master,” she declared.

“Excellent my pet, now I will bring you to a new euphoria,” he let his hand roam all over her body as she moaned.

He stood behind her, his hands caressing every inch of her flesh. He marveled at how silky and smooth it was — his hand, massaging her breasts as he pinched her nipples. The woman moaned in sweet delight as she tossed her head back against his shoulder exposing her neck. One hand came up and caressed her neck sending shivers down her spine; the other made its way to her mound. Slick was pooling down her thighs as he gently slipped a finger inside her warm center. The woman gave a throaty moan as Dracula pumped his finger slow and deep.

It happened like a shot, one minute the woman was climaxing on his fingers, then next Dracula had sunk his teeth into her carotid artery sucking her blood dry. The blood dribbled down his chin as he let her body go limp on the Persian rug. Taking the handkerchief from his breast pocket in his vest, he wiped away the excess from his mouth. The meal was delicious, but the Van Helsing’s blood would be even sweeter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam drove the Impala down the empty highway towards the manor y/n had abandoned long ago. Y/N absentmindedly rubbed her now growing belly, her eyes staring out into the darkness of the night. She couldn’t help but curse at the mess she got herself into. She was now close to four months pregnant, and Dean was in danger. Dracula would use him to get to her, but she had to be strong, had to have a backup plan.

“Sam” her voice whispered, “can you promise me something?”

“Sure Y/N, what do you need?”

“No matter what happens,” she took a deep breath, “you grab Dean, and you get out of there, you forget me you leave me behind, do you understand?”

“Y/N, what are you planning?”

“Look, just promise me, Sam, I will get Dean out and back to you, but no matter what happens to me, you need to get him away, get him safe” she reiterated her request.

“I...” Sam looked at Y/N’s pregnant belly and thought about what Dean would do. He was hesitant about agreeing to her request. “I guess, I promise... for now Y/N, because you have a part of my brother in there, if I see it as too dangerous, I break my promise” he stated.

Y/N sighed and nodded solemnly. But she knew how this would end; eventually, she would meet her end, and no one would be able to save her. She rubbed her growing belly absentmindedly, she cursed at herself for not being careful, and not her burden would be passed down. She never noticed when Sam reached the old Van Helsing manor. She jumped slightly when Sam shook her about to pull her back to reality.

She walked Sam to the library and laid out all of her findings on the long mahogany table. There they poured over the intel and began marking off places on the map — most of the areas were Dracula sightings. If they were going to find Dean, they had to do it fast. They spent all of two days preparing enough bullets and Intel to pinpoint Dracula’s location finally. Y/N took one look at Sam as they made their way to Baby.

“Remember, whatever happens….” she broke off.

“I know, take Dean and run.” Sam sighed and sadly looked at Y/N.

The Impala speed down the long empty road as Y/N and Sam kept their eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. It was a smooth ride getting to the old mansion, which was already sending alarm bells throughout Sam and Y/N’s minds. Y/N had given the colt to Sam; she knew it would be safer with him as Dracula was gunning to kill her. Sam and Y/N walked up the steps leading to the front door. Why took her M1911A1 colt and cocked it ready to shoot at anything if needed.

Sam looked to why as she turned the nib. The door opened easily. Y/N took a step carefully into the foyer; the house was dark and quiet. Sam took a few steps in front of Y/N, the need to protect her overwhelming him. It was subtle, but Y/N heard the small gasps and giggles coming from upstairs. Sam followed closely behind, their guns at the ready and the sounds got closer and closer.

Y/N and Sam stood on either side of the closed door. Sam and Y/N gave each other a nod before Sam busted the door open. There on the bed a woman riding a person under her. The sounds of orgasms filled the room, and Sam’s eyes went wide.

“Dean?” his voice wavered, and the woman turned and hissed baring her fangs.

Y/N aimed her gun and shot the girl in the chest. The body toppled to the side the bed, and a confused Dean looked between the body and Y/N. He began to sit up, shaking his head of the fuzziness he was feeling. It was like coming out of a fog, and everything became clear. Y/N sauntered to Dean, her gun still drawn as she looked him over.

“She fed off you” she muttered and lowered her gun slightly.

“Y/N? Sam?” Dean blinked a few times. He lifted his hand to his head; he could hear ringing in his ears. “What happened?”

Sam looked to his brother; Dean was covered in cuts and bites. “Dracula was able to compel you, Dean.”

“What? No… No way, I came here with Y/N and…” Dean stopped and hissed as the memories flooded into his brain.

Y/N had slipped from the brother’s discussion and began stalking through the mansion. She could feel his presence — the power of the hunter’s mark was pulsating with every step she took. She found her way to a small salon. There he stood, the firelight outlining his silhouette.

“Little Van Helsing,” his voice drawled.

“Bloodsucker,” she spat at him, her gun raised in preparation.

The vampire smiled and turned to face her, his eyes wandering to her belly. He tsked and placed a finger to his lips.

“My, My, My…. Someone was not very careful was she,” he took a step forward as she took on back, the gun still held up at heart level.

“None of your concern, I’m here to end you.” she spat, but before she could pull the trigger, he was behind her grabbing her by her throat.

Dracula began squeezing gently; he could fee her pulse on the tips of his fingers. Her heartbeat echoing in his ears, and her sweet scent filling his nose. Y/N struggled against him. The gun dropped from her grip. Dracula chuckled and turned her to face him, his hand still on her throat as he began to lift her.

“Just because you bear the mark, it doesn’t mean you can beat me. Abraham was never able to kill me, none of your kin has.” He brought her face close to his; he smiled as she struggled to breathe, “What makes you so special?”

“She has us,”

Dracula turned and dropped Y/N on the floor. She gasped and coughed as the air began to fill her lings again. Sam lifted the colt and took his shot. The bullet hit Dracula in the chest, sparks of electricity shot out of the hole as his body began to turn to dust. Sam and Dean rushed to Y/N’s side and helped her up.

“You ok?” Sam looked her over, concerned filled his eyes.

“I’m fine… Thanks for the rescue” she breathed and rubbed her neck.

“Let's get you checked out” Dean whispered and helped her up. His hand brushed her belly, and his eyes widened.

“Y/N?” his voice got caught in his throat.

“Look, you don’t have to worry about me or this.” She placed her hand on her belly, “We will be just fine, you two can go on living your life as if you never met me.”

Y/N had made her way out of the house, but Dean had run towards her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from going away.

“Who said I was going to let you walk out of our lives?” He demanded, “You are carrying a Winchester in there, and I’ll be damned if I let you do this on your own.”

“That’s admirable, but you don’t…”

She was cut off by dean kissing her. His tongue was invading her mouth as his hand cupped her face. Y/N closed her eyes, the feel of him like a drug she couldn’t get enough of. Sam caught up to them and cleared his throat. Dean and Y/N broke their kiss, breathing hard.

“Dean, are we are going to be able to do this?” she whispered.

“We won’t know until we try” He shrugged and caressed her cheek.

The trio rode off into the horizon, a new legacy being built as they went on hunting.


End file.
